


Snowstorm

by SamJoinedtheReconCorps



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On time period, Fluff, M/M, Pitch Manor, fluff-ish, mostly just, winter holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5003824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamJoinedtheReconCorps/pseuds/SamJoinedtheReconCorps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon admires Baz by the light of the fire.</p>
<p>Baz just can't seem to believe he's got Simon by his side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Set after their first kiss (once they're back at the Pitch manor).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowstorm

**Author's Note:**

> Because, you know, Carry On was fucking fab and I HAVE to write something for them.
> 
> And this is what happened.
> 
> BUT FUCK I SWEAR BAZ DESERVES TO BE HAPPY AND SIMON TOO THEY'VE BOTH JUST BEEN GIVEN SHITTY LIVES AND THEY DESERVE HAPPINESS.

The fire had begun to dwindle in the late hours of the night, but there was still enough light to see. There was still enough light to see Baz.

He’s sleeping - rather peacefully - with his head on my chest, arms loosely around my waist, our legs tangled beneath the blankets he’d brought for us. The couch in Baz’s room was a tight fit for us both, but it had just given us even more of an excuse to be this close.

I shift slightly - only enough to fix the pillow under my head - and he feels it, immediately fisting his hand into my shirt, clinging to it as if I were about to slip away from him. Even his heartbeat manages to stutter in his chest. I rub his back reassuringly, in slow, wide circles, until he loosens his grip a bit - until his heart’s beating slow and steady, thrumming against me. He sighs, content, and nuzzles himself deeper beneath the blanket and wedges himself more comfortably between the back of the couch and me.

Well, at least more comfortably for him. I’m almost 100% sure that if Baz even tries to stretch he’ll probably send me tumbling off the couch.

It’s been forever, I realize, since Baz and I went to bed without any sort of animosity between us. (I mean, we’d never actually slept together either…)(And not in that way - I meant that as in we’d never slept together in the same bed.) It’d probably been since the beginning of our first year at Watford, when he was still simply wary of me and I was still clueless about the Families and their magickal politics.

We hadn’t shared a space together without being arseholes to one another since our first year. The realization made me sad.

It’s a good thing that it seems like our animosity has been almost completely forgotten, what with the current developments to our relationship.

I run my hand through his hair gently, so as to not wake him. His hair is so soft and silky, and just long enough to frame his face. It looks so dark in the firelight that it suddenly reminds me of burning coals.

Then I remember what’d happened earlier.

_The fire was all around us, burning at my back. I could see it in his eyes._

_“This is what I deserve,” he’d said, the fight going out of him. The look in his eyes was so broken that it almost broke me._

_I’d shaken my head in defiance. “Well, it isn’t what I deserve.”_

_“Then_ go _.”_

_“I won’t. I’ve never turned my back on you. And I’m not starting now.”_

Then I’d kissed him.

And here we are.

All in all, my logic had been flawless. Baz was okay. I was okay. Honestly, we were more than okay.

We were together. And maybe that’s what we’d always needed.

“Snow, stop thinking and go to sleep,” Baz mumbles sleepily, partially muffled as he’s talking into my side and completely derailing my train of thought. (He’s got a talent for doing that.)

“You’ve called me Simon before,” I respond, almost on a reflex.

He just huffs out a breath in response.

I run a finger down the side of his face, tracing his features lazily, as if I’ve got all the time in the world. (And if things go the way I hope they go with Baz, we’ll definitely have all the time in the world.)

“Did I wake you?” I ask, stilling my hand as I was about to trace his lips.

Baz shakes his head, dark hair falling into his face. I lightly push it back. He opens his eyes then, his startling grey eyes capturing mine in seconds.

“You have beautiful eyes,” he whispers suddenly, quietly, as if saying it any louder would break whatever we have here.

I feel like I’m blushing, but it’s dark, so I’m hoping Baz can’t see.

Then I see the twinkle in his eyes. “I know you’re blushing,” he says, as if reading my mind.

And of course he freaking knows. He’s a vampire. He’s probably been in tune to the blood pumping through my body this entire time. It’s a good thing none of it has rushed South…

I stomp the thought down immediately, not wanting to even consider it. At least not yet.

He unwinds an arm from my waist and brings it up to my face, lightly rubbing his thumb along my cheek. My heart flutters in my chest at the touch. “You’ve got crinkles around your eyes - the good kind,” he quickly adds, “the kind that shows up whenever you laugh, or smile.” He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. “Dammit Snow, you’re just so…” He opens his eyes again. “Simon, you’re way more than I could have ever hoped to deserve.”

And Baz may have been an arsehole with me for years, but I swear in this very moment I would do anything to make him realize that he deserves every bit of happiness this world has to offer.

So I do the logical thing. I kiss him. (I love doing that.)

I sit up a bit, enough so that I can reach him and just bring our lips together. It’s gentle and soft, like the flames in the fireplace. It’s everything I want to say, with no words to it. I’ve never been good with words, but I’m good with actions. I’m good with this.

We pull away from each other after a while, and he tucks his head right under my chin.

“Baz,” I whisper. He twines his fingers with mine, telling me he’s listening. “You deserve to be happy.” I can feel him about to protest but I silence him as I rush on. “And you’re most definitely deserving of me. Honestly, I feel like the lucky one. Imagine that. Tyrannus Basilton Pitch. Liking me, Simon Snow - the shock of that.”

He smacks me lightly and I can just feel him rolling his eyes. “In my defense,” he answers, voice full of amusement, “you kissed me first, Simon. Imagine that shock when Golden-Boy Snow up and snogged me - a vampire - then tried to feel me up when we were in a literal ring of fire.”

“Hey, I was only trying to get through to you - desperate times call for desperate measures.”

“Mmhmm,” he hums.

“ - And I did not feel you up!” I protest with a huff.

I can feel him smiling against my neck. “I still can’t believe you like me.”

“And I still can’t believe you like me,” I throw back with a smile.

“Fair enough.”

I hold him tight, feeling sleep finally start to descend upon me. My eyelids are starting to get heavy.

Then I remember the Visiting. And what Baz’s mother wanted me to give to him.

I’m almost sure he’s about to fall asleep when I gently nudge him awake again. “Baz?”

“Hmm?” He mumbles.

“There’s one more thing your mother wanted for you,” I whisper.

He’s fully awake now, and he’s looking at me. “What was it?”

I grab his face gently, angling it just right. “This,” I answer quietly, softly kissing his temple.

He goes silent afterwards. I’m almost worried that he isn’t even breathing anymore. Then I feel his arms around my neck, and I feel him breathe a shaky “Thank you, Simon” against my skin before he kisses my cheek.

“Thank you,” he repeats again.

“I was only doing what your mother asked me to do,” I sheepishly respond, not feeling like I deserve his gratitude over this. Over just doing the right thing.

He shakes his head. “Thank you for just being you. Thank you for being Simon. Thank you for being my Simon.” He laughs then, something I don’t get to hear very often but that I want to hear for the rest of my life. “You’re like my own personal Snowstorm - tempering my heat with your cool.” He buries his face into the crook of my neck and it’s hard to catch his next words. “You complete me.”

I smile and kiss his forehead. “It’s more like you complete me.”

“We complete each other,” he compromises, pulling away and meeting my eyes. “How about that?”

I just can’t resist it. I pull him in for another kiss. “That sounds just perfect,” I mumble into his lips.

He grins into the kiss. And I know that this is what we’ve been missing. This completeness.

The Insidious Humdrum could come get me right now. It could come and try to tear me apart. But it definitely won’t be able to. Not now and not ever. Not when I’ve got Baz to temper my strength and keep me whole.

“Merry Christmas, Simon,” he whispers when he finally pulls away, once again taking his place in the crook of my neck.

I pull the blankets up a bit higher over us, covering us in warmth. “Merry Christmas, Baz.”

Then we finally fall asleep, a tangle of limbs and soft smiles on both our lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you guys liked it. This fluffy shit is what I need man. This ship needs more fluff I swear to Crowley.


End file.
